


Die Macht der Worte

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [58]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Het, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Die Szene schien in einer Endlosschleife vor seinem inneren Auge abzulaufen. Die Bilder würde er vermutlich nie mehr los. Nie mehr, bis ans Ende seiner Tage ...</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/71587.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Macht der Worte

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Liebling  
>  Originalpostingdatum: 28.1.2013

***

Die Szene schien in einer Endlosschleife immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge abzulaufen. Die Bilder würde er vermutlich nie mehr los. Nie mehr, bis ans Ende seiner Tage ...

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Bisher hatte er das ja für einen einmaligen Ausrutscher gehalten, aber als er heute überraschend bei seinem Vater vorbeigeschaut hatte - eigentlich nur, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil sie sich so selten sahen, und weil er fragen wollte, ob sie am Wochenende mal wieder was zusammen unternehmen wollten - hatte sich das als Täuschung herausgestellt. Nein, die Sache war viel schlimmer. Viel, viel schlimmer. Sehr viel schlimmer. Wie konnte sich das nur hinter seinem Rücken derartig entwickelt -

"Hat dieses Gebrummel irgendeine tiefere Bedeutung?" fragte Boerne mit nachsichtigem Tonfall. "Oder ist das ein Zeichen beginnender Senilität?"

Er warf einen bösen Blick zur Seite. "Witzig, Boerne. Ausgesprochen witzig."

"Was ist denn los?" Boerne schien milde interessiert, und irgendjemandem mußte er erzählen, was passiert war, bevor er an der Erinnerung erstickte.

"Ich habe heute Nachmittag doch meinen Vater besucht."

"Und?"

"Die Tür war offen, und ich bin reingegangen - ich konnte ja nicht ahnen ..." Thiel holte tief Luft. "Die Klemm war da. Leicht bekleidet. Sehr leicht bekleidet."

Boerne hob die Augenbrauen, sagte dann aber nur: "Ja und? Das ist doch nichts Neues. Wann war das nochmal, als -"

"Ich dachte, das war eine einmalige Sache! Sex ..." Thiel schüttelte sich. "... das ist schlimm genug. Aber jetzt sieht es noch viel schlimmer aus. Sie hat ihn ... Liebling genannt."

Boerne lachte. Lachte. Unglaublich. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran so witzig ist! Da läuft ernsthaft was zwischen den beiden! Frau Klemm und mein Vater, ich faß' es einfach nicht!"

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wo die Liebe hinfällt. Die sind doch beide alt genug, um zu wissen, was sie tun."

"Aber was um Himmels willen sieht Frau Klemm in ... O.K., er ist mein Vater, aber trotzdem ...", begehrte er auf. "Die beiden passen doch überhaupt nicht zueinander! Die haben nicht das geringste gemeinsam, und -"

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm und fing unvermittelt an zu lachen.

"Was?"

"Dir ist schon klar, daß dein Vater mit ziemlicher Sicherheit exakt das gleiche über uns denkt?"

"Das kann man nicht vergleichen", brummte er. "Und du nennst mich auch nicht Liebling."

"Nein ..." Boerne grinste "... Schatz."

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Warum hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen?

"Hier darf ich", sagte Boerne amüsiert und küßte ihn. "Das hatten wir so vereinbart."

Na ja ... vielleicht hatte er wirklich ein wenig übertrieben. "Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, gehörte noch mehr zu der Vereinbarung."

Er konnte fühlen, daß Boerne lächelte, während er sich vom Schlüsselbein abwärts küßte. "Eine klassische Win-Win-Situation ..."

***

_Einige Zeit später ..._

"Wie leicht bekleidet?"

"Was?" Er war schon fast weggedöst.

"Die Klemm - wie leicht bekleidet?"

Oh nein.

Die Bilder waren zurück.

* Fin *

_Im Nachhinein ist mir aufgefallen, daß die zwei hier eigentlich ziemlich gemein sind, weshalb ich in aller Form festhalten möchte, daß ich Frau Klemm ausgesprochen attraktiv finde. Und mit Sicherheit macht sie unbekleidet keine schlechtere Figur als Thiel oder Boerne. Männer ..._


End file.
